


Interrupted

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Magnus rested his forehead against the shower wall, part of him wondering how much Alec would be disappointed in him if he used his magic to portal Jace to the middle of the desert. “You better have a good reason for walking in here, Jace.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking for Alec/Magnus + Jace walking in on them just as they're about to have sex in the shower.

Alec’s hands slowly moved down Magnus’ back and he leaned down to press a couple of kisses to the warlock’s neck. Magnus let out a soft moan as those hands moved around to his front. “Alec,” He mumbled, tilting his head to give Alec more access and letting out another moan as Alec gently bit him. “Alexander, if we do this then you’ll be late for your meeting.”

“It can wait,” Alec said, pressing himself against Magnus’ back. Magnus gasped as he felt Alec’s hard dick on his lower back. “There is something else I much rather be doing.”

“You mean someone?” Magnus asked, turning around and wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck. He pulled him down for a heated kiss, pushing the shadowhunter against the shower wall. Alec’s hands moved down to his butt and he groaned, thrusting his hips against the shadowhunter’s. 

Alec moaned into their kiss. “How do you want to do this?”

“I want you to fuck me,” Magnus replied. “Please.”

Alec smiled and let go of Magnus. They shuffled around so Magnus was facing the shower wall and Alec pressed up against his back. Alec grabbed the small bottle of lube next to the shampoo and poured a bit onto his fingers. He set it back down and was just about to start prepping Magnus when the shower curtain was pulled back.

“JACE!” Alec yelled, grabbing the shower curtain and yanking it so it covered them again. “GET OUT!”

“Hey, stop screaming,” Jace said. “It’s not anything I haven’t seen before.”

Magnus rested his forehead against the shower wall, part of him wondering how much Alec would be disappointed in him if he used his magic to portal Jace to the middle of the desert. “You better have a good reason for walking in here, Jace.”

“Oh yeah, I was wondering who used the last of the-”

Magnus snapped his fingers and suddenly Jace was forced out of the room and the door slammed shut. He groaned and turned around to face Alec. “Sorry.”

Alec just shrugged as Jace shouted through the door. He leaned down and gave Magnus a kiss. “Now that the moods over, I should probably actually go get ready, and tell Jace he’s banned from coming back here tonight.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Alec nodded. “Yes, that is the third time he’s walked in on us,” He said, giving Magnus another kiss, pulling the warlock against him. “And I want to have uninterrupted sex with my boyfriend. So if that means banning him from coming here tonight then so be it.”

Magnus smiled and kissed Alec. “I like the sound of that. Now, let’s get out of here before we get all pruny.”


End file.
